Herbal Remedies
by MusicalMythology
Summary: After discovering a nymph nestled in her husband's arms, a furious Persephone seeks advice from the queen of revenge: Hera. One-shot.


Hera slid the last pin into her brunette hair just as a tentative knock came at the bedroom door. A light frown creased the queen's forehead as she turned her attention from the braided bun. No god or goddess but she and Apollo were usually awake at this time. Gliding towards the door, Hera opened it and found herself face-to-face with the queen of the dead.

She gave a surprised blink and Persephone dipped into a curtsy. "Queen Hera." The older goddess' frown deepened and she tilted Persephone's head up. Her curiosity grew when she saw the murderous glint in Persephone's eyes. "What happened to you?" Hera asked. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

Persephone's eyes flashed and her hands curled into fists. "He's…occupied." was the short answer. Hera felt a surge of anger as she immediately understood what Persephone meant. The pain and rage in her eyes was all too familiar to Hera; she had felt it many times herself. Closing the bedroom door, Hera led Persephone towards the garden. "Come, Persephone. Tell me everything that happened, then we shall discuss what to do with this mistress of Hades'."

oOo

"They were lying on the riverbank, just _lying _there where anyone could see them! It was almost as if…as if he_ wanted_ me to…" Persephone's voice broke and she banged a fist against a nearby tree. An apple fell off a branch, transformed into a pomegranate mid-fall and hit the ground with a splat. After Persephone had taken a few calming breaths, Hera spoke.

"Would you like me to come with you when you return to him? You'll have to go back soon as you are really supposed to be in the underworld right now." Hera gestured at the dark, regal dress Persephone was wearing. "We can tell your mother, if you want. I'm sure she won't mind seeing you a bit earlier than usual. Besides, Demeter can think up some pretty decent punishments when she puts her mind to it."

This was met with a shake of the head from Persephone. "No, my mother can't find out. I came to you because you know how to keep a secret and deal with a fickle husband." Hera acknowledged this with a nod. "So, no Demeter. But do you want me to come and…talk to Hades?"

"I think I will be fine. I shall certainly keep that offer in mind, though."

"Here's some advice, then; speak to him soon. Don't make the mistake I did and wait until it's too late. Zeus had cheated on me with five different women before I finally plucked up the courage to confront him, and even then I was too timid." Looking her straight in the eyes, Hera told Persephone, "You have to show him what you're capable of, and that you won't stand for him being unfaithful."

Persephone nodded and turned to leave. She reached the edge of the garden and hesitated. "Queen Hera?"

"Yes?"

"What should I do with _her?" _

Hera looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I've always thought that Minthe sounded like the perfect name for a plant."

"A plant." Persephone tilted her head, considering it. "Yes. A small one, with fragile leaves that could be crushed or shredded into tiny pieces…"

Hera watched, with something akin to sympathy, as the goddess walked away. Persephone's position was so much like her own; it was as if she was watching her younger self go through the shock of finding her husband with another woman for the first time. Compassion, albeit faint, was unavoidable, even if the girl was one of Zeus' illegitimate children.

The queen arose elegantly and turned towards the palace. Persephone may be dealing with the nymph, but she couldn't very well turn the king of the underworld into a plant and squash him. That left it up to Hera to formulate a plan that would leave Hades with no doubt of her fiery displeasure.

Her gaze fell onto the vegetation next to her. The underworld got all of its food from aboveground, didn't it? So all she needed to do was make a special delivery just for Hades, one that would add some...flavour to his meal.

A few minutes later, Hera was seated on her throne, a nervous messenger god before her. Beckoning him closer, Hera smiled sweetly. "Hermes, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find some scotch bonnets, would you?"


End file.
